The present disclosure relates to directed self-assembly, and more specifically to directed self-assembly-based formation of copper lines.
Patterned copper lines can be interconnects and crossbar arrays. For example, copper crossbar arrays are used in random-access memory (RAM) (e.g., RRAM, CBRAM, PCRAM, etc.) applications. An example of a crossbar array is an array core comprising multiple units of RRAM cells. In neuromorphic computing, RRAM devices can act as connections between pre-neurons and post-neurons. Multiple pre-neurons and post-neurons can be connected through an RRAM crossbar array. Patterned copper lines are also used as interconnects in applications such as integrated circuits.